THE AUTISM
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Siwon begitu menyayangi adiknya yang menderita Autis. Meski banyak orang yang menganggap Kyuhyun gila karena Autis yang dideritanya, tetapi Siwon berusaha menjadi hyung yang selalu ada untuknya. Tetapi Siwon divonis bahwa umurnya tidak lama lagi, bagaimanakah Siwon dapat menjaga Kyuhyun? bagaimana hidup Kyuhyun jika tidak ada Siwon?/ brothership,angst
1. Chapter 1

"THE AUTISM" Chapt. 1

Genre : Brother, Friend, Angst

Cast.

Choi Siwon as Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Wookie

~ TA ~

Kalian tahu Autis?

Yah…Autisme adalah adalah gejala menutup diri sendiri secara total, dan tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Dunia luar, keasyikan ektrim dengan fikiran dan fantasi sendiri.

Itulah yang kini sedang dialami oleh namdongsaeng ku. Awalnya aku sangat marah pada kedua orang tua ku, kenapa harus melahirkan anak seperti ia ke Dunia ini. Namun, setelah kepergian kedua orang tua ku, aku pun mulai memahami bahwa namdongsaeng ku memiliki Dunia yang berbeda denganku.

Ia terlalu asik dengan Dunia nya, tanpa ia tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Umurku dan umurnya terpaut cukup jauh. Aku berusia 29 tahun, dan namdongsaeng ku berumur 17 tahun.

Mungkin kalian berpikir umurku sudah cukup dewasa untuk berumah tangga. Namun aku sering berfikir, apakah ada yeoja yang benar-benar mau hidup bersama dengan namdongsaeng ku?. Tidak…bagiku hal itu mustahil terjadi.

Aku sering melihat keluarga yang memiliki seorang anak penderita Autis, terkadang ada yang menelantarkan anak mereka ke sebuah yayasan ABK tanpa ingin membantu anak mereka, tapi ada juga orang tua yang begitu hebat dan istimewa, bahkan selalu membantu anak mereka dengan menyekolahkan ke Sekolah ABK juga membantu terapi di rumah.

Aku…aku sangat ingin sekali menyekolahkan namdongsaeng ku sama seperti anak-anak ABK lainnya. Tapi…aku tidak sanggup untuk membayar biayanya. Sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal, aku bertanggung jawab penuh untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari kami.

Kami juga menyewa rumah dengan biaya yang harus ku bagi 2 dengan biaya hidup kami. Terkadang aku berfikir, kenapa aku harus memiliki namdongsaeng sepertinya?, kenapa dia sangat menyusahkan hidupku?.

Tapi…setiap kali aku melihat tingkahnya, aku merasa dia sangat membutuhkanku dan tidak akan pernah mau berpisah denganku. Aku sering kali menangis setiap kali ia terlelap seperti bayi polos. Aku menangis, karena begitu banyak yang mencemooh Autis yang dideritanya.

Meskipun berat dan menyiksa batinku, aku sering mengurungnya di dalam rumah, agar ia tidak pergi kemana-mana, dan setiap kali aku pulang bekerja, rumah sederhana yang kami sewa, seperti kapal pecah, semua barang berserakan di lantai, setiap kali aku menegurnya, ia hanya tertawa tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ku ucapkan.

Itulah dongsaengku…dongsaeng yang selalu membuat hidupku susah, dongsaeng yang selalu membuatku sering menangis. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin jika ada seorang pun yang mengejeknya, dan melukainya.

Kyuhyun…itulah namanya. Meskipun umurnya 17 tahun, tapi prilakunya masih seperti anak-anak berusia 1 tahun. Kyuhyun selalu tidur bersamaku, jika aku beranjak dari kasur tipis kami, ia akan terbangun dan meraih tanganku, begitu juga setiap aku memandikannya, ia selalu mengangkat kedua tangannya agar aku membukakan pakaiannya dan menggosok seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sering tertawa dan mengoceh sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang ia khayalkan, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti Dunia yang ia miliki.

Aku sering menyuapinya makan, karena jika ia makan sendiri, makanan itu akan berhamburan di mana-mana. Kyuhyun suka sekali pada lumba-lumba. Jika sudah melihat lumba-lumba, ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada lumba-lumba itu.

Aku sering mengajaknya ke Sea World hanya untuk sekedar melihat lumba-lumba. Tapi setiap kali ku ajak kesana, Kyuhyun sama sekali menolak untuk pulang, bahkan sampai Sea World itu tutup, Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di tempatnya pertama kali berdiri melihat lumba-lumba, sampai-sampai aku sering memohon pada penjaga Sea World untuk memberi sedikit waktu hingga Kyuhyun mulai mengantuk. Syukurlah penjaga Sea World itu cukup baik dan mau mengerti. Karena aku sering meminta sedikit waktu padanya, akhirnya kami menjadi teman.

Sehari-harinya aku bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, karena aku berhenti Sekolah sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Aku tidak memiliki ijazah untuk bekerja di tempat yang layak, dan hanya itulah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang membantuku.

Aku berusaha semangat bekerja dan hidup hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi…apakah aku bisa menemaninya seumur hidupku?. Setelah Dokter mendiagnosis bahwa aku menderita Kanker Paru-Paru, dan umurku tidak akan sampai 6 bulan. Apakah aku bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di Dunia ini?.

" Kyuhyun~ah…jika hyung tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini, apa kau bisa hidup dengan baik?" aku berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan roda Mobil yang ia balik.

Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya, aku memang cengeng, hingga aku mudah sekali menangis. Aku terkejut saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapku yang menangis di depannya, entah dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan atau tidak, tapi aku tersentuh saat ia meletakkan Mobil ke lantai sejenak dan menyeka air mataku. Lalu ia kembali bermain roda Mobilnya.

" Hyung sangat menyayangimu saeng…hyung takut sekali untuk meninggalkanmu" batinku.

~TA~

Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikannya, karena Kyuhyun memiliki Dunia sendiri. Air mata Siwon mengalir deras, bahkan ia tersedu-sedu. Sesekali Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, lalu ia kembali pada Dunianya lagi.

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya, kemudian ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya tidur, karena hari sudah larut malam.

" Kita tidur sekarang ya" ujar Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun tetap Fokus pada roda Mobil yang ia mainkan, meskipun ia bermain sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar kecil mereka. Kyuhyun berdiri di tempat sedangkan Siwon menggelar kasur tipis mereka. setelah menggelar kasur, Siwon mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kasur, dan ia mengambil Mobil dari tangan Kyuhyun pelan-pelan.

" Kamu harus ganti baju, karena bajumu sudah kotor" ujar Siwon yang meletakkan Mobil Kyuhyun di atas meja kecil yang terletak di belakangnya.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan Siwon ingin membuka pakaian Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun berfikir Siwon sedang ingin bermain menggelitik tubuhnya, hingga Kyuhyun tertawa geli sendiri. Siwon hanya tersenyum, berkali-kali Siwon ingin membuka pakaian Kyuhyun, tapi berkali-kali pula Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa geli, sampai-sampai Siwon mau tidak mau membentak Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun tersentak terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Hati Siwon sakit, saat ia membentaknya, lalu ia memaksa mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan pakaian Kyuhyun dengan pakaian tidur yang ia beli untuknya, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri Siwon tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe" gumam Siwon ketika selesai mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun.

Siwon memberikan Mobil-mobilan pada Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka tidur bersama. Setiap kali ingin tidur, Kyuhyun sering menggenggam tangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, sedangkan Siwon dengan posisi telentang, karena Siwon tidak bisa miring, saat tangan kirinya di genggam erat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan mudah terlelap jika Siwon ada bersamanya. Sedangkan Siwon ia tidak bisa tidur, karena penyakitnya kambuh. Siwon tidak bisa meraih obat yang ia simpan di dalam laci meja. Hingga mau tidak mau, Siwon menahan rasa sakit itu seorang diri.

" Uhuk…uhuk…" Siwon tidak berhenti batuk, dan ia mengatup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan agar suaranya tidak begitu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Batuk Siwon semakin parah, hingga ia memiringkan kepalanya kearah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dan baru saja ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, Siwon terkejut karena darah ke luar dari mulutnya. Bola matanya terbelalak, Siwon merasa tidak percaya jika ia batuk darah. Saat ia melihat darah di telapak tangannya, air mata Siwon kembali mengalir. Siwon merasa bahwa sel kanker itu semakin menyebar di tubuhnya. Hatinya begitu tersayat karena ia sama sekali belum siap jika harus pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di Dunia ini.

" Tuhan…ku mohon…, jika memang umurku tidak akan lama lagi….aku mohon bantu aku, agar aku bisa menghabiskan sisa waktuku yang tersisa untuk membuat Kyuhyun hidup mandiri, hingga aku siap untuk pergi meninggalkannya dari Dunia ini" batinnya.

" Appa…Eomma…bantu aku" lirihnya.

~ TA ~

Ke esokkan harinya

Siwon tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Suwon, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Kyuhyun beranjak bangun, lalu duduk dan sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon yang pingsan dan terdapat noda darah pada bagian mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Siwon dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

" Hyung….hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…" panggilnya terus menerus, tapi tidak ada respon dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun berfikir Siwon marah padanya hingga tidak mau bangun. Kyuhyun menjadi kesal dan ia beranjak dari posisi duduk, kemudian Kyuhyun meraung kesal sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mondar mandir di dalam kamar, sedangkan Siwon masih belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun menangis karena Siwon yang tidak mau bangun dan menghiraukannya. Kyuhyun menangis dan terus saja memukul kepalanya sendiri.

TBC

Mian, jika aku ganti castnya ya. Ff ini aku buat karena liat mv nya Jay Chou, tp aku lupa judul lagunya.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Autism" Chapt. 2

*sebelumnya*

Ke esokkan harinya

Siwon tidak sadarkan diri karena penyakitnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Kyuhyun beranjak bangun, lalu duduk dan sejenak Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Siwon yang pingsan dan terdapat noda darah pada bagian mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Siwon dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

" Hyung….hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…hyung…" panggilnya terus menerus, tapi tidak ada respon dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun berfikir Siwon marah padanya hingga tidak mau bangun. Kyuhyun menjadi kesal dan ia beranjak dari posisi duduk, kemudian Kyuhyun meraung kesal sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mondar mandir di dalam kamar, sedangkan Siwon masih belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun menangis karena Siwon yang tidak mau bangun dan menghiraukannya. Kyuhyun menangis dan terus saja memukul kepalanya sendiri.

*selanjutnya*

Kelopak mata Siwon bergerak, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Tubuhnya tampak lemas, namun ia memaksa bangun ketika melihat Kyuhyun meraung kesal dan menangis sambil mondar-mandir dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun~ah" ucapnya lemah, dan beranjak.

ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, lalu memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun menangis dan memukul punggungnya kuat. Siwon hanya menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kyu...tenanglah. Kau kenapa jadi marah-marah dan menangis seperti ini?" tanyanya

"Hyung..hyung...hyung..." sahut Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan mulai tenang, walau masih terdengar isak tangisnya.

"Ne, hyung di sini. Tenanglah..." ucapnya.

"Jangan marah...jangan marah sama Kyu...jangan marah..." ucapnya

"Hyung tidak marah, sekarang kau tenang ya. Hyung akan memandikanmu"

"Ne...ne...ne...ne..." sahutnya mengulang-ulang ucapannya.

Siwon begitu sabar menghadapi Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengajak Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya karena ia menginginkan Siwon membukakan bajunya.

"Jika terus menerus seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa belajar mandiri" gumamnya.

"Ne!, kali ini aku harus mulai mengajarkannya tentang mandiri dan tanggung jawab" ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang wajah Kyuhyun, agar ia fokus menatapnya, "Kyu" ucapnya.

Sekilas Kyuhyun memandangnya, lalu bola matanya melirik kanan kiri ,ia kembali tidak fokus pada tatapan Siwon juga perkataannya, "Mulai saat ini, hyung akan mengajarkanmu sedikit demi sedikit untuk belajar mandiri. Hyung tidak bisa membiarkanmu terus bergantung pada hyung seperti ini. Kau harus mandiri mulai sekarang!" tegasnya, tapi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan kembali meracau tidak karuan..

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ia ragu apakah dirinya mampu mengajarkan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Karena dulu ia pernah mencobanya, namun gagal. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berdiri di depan cermin. Ia memegang jemari Kyuhyun, lalu menyentuhkannya ke cermin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan sesekali ia memandang dirinya di depan cermin.

"Kyu, kau harus mengikuti seperti apa yang hyung lakukan!" perintahnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia hanya melirik siwon lalu tersenyum lebar, dan tertawa kecil.

"Kyu, hyung akan mengajarkanmu cara membuka pakaian, karena tidak mungkin jika kau terus bergantung padaku"

Siwon mencoba lebih dulu membuka pakaiannya di depan Kyuhyun, ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun dapat meniru apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun terfokus pada suara tetesan air dari wastafel.

Siwon tampak kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikannya. Kali ini Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu ia letakkan di sisi bagian bawah baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya, tetapi melalui sentuhan dari tangan Siwon yang membantunya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka bajunya.

Meski terasa susah bagi Siwon, tetapi ia akan terus melakukannya agar Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa. Bukan hanya melepaskan pakaian yang diajarkan Siwon pada Kyuhyun, tetapi ia juga mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk mandi sendiri, menggunakan sepatu sendiri, dan beberapa kegiatan untuk membantu kemandiriannya.

Hari berganti hari hari, walau pun apa yang diajarkannya pada Kyuhyun mulai mengalami kemajuan, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang masih belum berhasil Siwon ajarkan padanya , yaitu Kyuhyun belum bisa tidur terpisah darinya, Kyuhyun belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Kyuhyun masih sering menyakiti anak-anak lain hanya karena dirinya tertarik pada mainan milik orang lain, atau saat mainan juga barang miliknya di sentuh orang lain.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada hari ini, dimana ketika Siwon mencuci pakaian di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun pergi ke luar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun asik menggambar di kamar, tetapi Kyuhyun ke luar karena mendengar suara anak-anak bermain dari luar rumah mereka,

Dengan mengenakan kaos putih bergambar lumba-lumba, juga celana kain yang panjangnya selutut dan sandal karet. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah tetangganya, dimana anak dari tetangganya bermain bersama teman-teman Sekolahnya. Anak itu bermain mobil-mobilan yang baru saja diberi oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Beberapa anak lain memandang Kyuhyun aneh dan sedikit ketakutan, "Suho, siapa dia?" tanyanya pada Suho yang memainkan mobil-mobilan menggunakan remote control .

"Oh...dia orang gila, jangan dekat-dekat!, kata appaku, dia bahaya" sahutnya

"Ih!...serem, main di dalam rumahmu saja ya, aku takut padanya" ucap teman Suho yang bergidik ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertawa tidak jelas dan memandangi mobil-mobilan milik Suho.

"Ayo, kita bermain di dalam rumahku saja" sahut Suho mengajak teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun yang tertarik pada mainan milik Suho, ia berlari mendekati Suho, lalu merebut mainan itu dari tangan Suho, hingga dirinya menangis histeris dan memanggil ayahnya.

"Kembalikan!, itu punyaku!"

"Mobil Kyu...mobil Kyu...mobil Kyu..." ucap Kyuhyun berulang-ulang.

" Appa!"

Beberapa teman Suho yang ingin membantu Suho mengambil mainannya dari Kyuhyun, mereka malah di dorong Kyuhyun kuat hingga terjatuh, bahkan Kyuhyun memukul anak-anak itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk mainan itu.

"Appa!" teriak Suho, lalu ayahnya ke luar dari rumah sembari berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Suho?" tanya ayahnya

"Kyuhyun merebut mainanku!" tangisnya dan menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan melihat ayah Suho.

Ayah Suho geram, tanpa peduli bahwa Kyuhyun adalah Autis, dirinya memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, dan merebut mainan tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mobil Kyu...mobil Kyu...mobil Kyu...mobil Kyu..." ucap Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"Itu mainan milik anakku!, jika kau menginginkannya, suruh hyungmu untuk membelikannya untukmu!" bentak ayah Suho padanya.

"Siwon!, Choi Siwon!" ayah Suho berteriak memanggilnya.

Siwon yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia terperanjat ketika terdengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba hati Siwon menjadi tidak tenang, ia buru-buru ke luar dari rumah, setelah ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di dalam kamar setelah mengeceknya.

Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, Siwon ke luar. Siwon sangat shock saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukkan juga ketakutan dan bersandar di tembok depan rumah tetangganya. Siwon buru-buru menghampirinya, " Ada apa ahjussi?" tanya Siwon bingung

"Hei!, jika kau menyayanginya, seharusnya kau membelikannya mainan mahal!, bukannya merebut milik anakku!" bentaknya

"Mianhe ahjussi, jeongmal mianhe." Ucap Siwon merasa bersalah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan ayah Suho.

" Satu lagi!, sebaiknya kau masukan saja namdongsaengmu itu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa!, dia tidak normal!, mau-maunya kau memelihara anak tidak normal sepertinya!"

Siwon hanya bisa diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya masih membungkuk di depan tetangganya itu. Bukan hanya ayah Suho yang mengatakannya, tetapi beberapa tetangganya yang lain pun mengatakan dan memberi saran yang sama pada Siwon.

Setelah Suho bersama ayahnya juga teman-temannya kembali ke dalam rumah, Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menangis di depannya. Siwon sangat marah dan malu karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kyuhun dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya setelah mereka berada di ruang keluarga yang sekaligus menjadi ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lemari kecil dimana dirinya meletakkan beberapa mainan milik Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil sebuah penggaris panjang, karena amarahnya, Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun, kemudian memukulkan penggaris itu ke tangannya, hingga Kyuhyun menangis histeris karena kesakitan.

"Jangan...jangan...jangan...sakit...sakit...hyung...sakit..." ucap Kyuhyun menangis.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?!, kau selalu saja membuatku malu!, kenapa kau harus dilahirkan eomma ke Dunia?!, kenapa dulu kau tidak mati saja?!" Siwon meninggikan suaranya, ia masih saja memukulkan penggaris itu ketangan Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir karena dirinya telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya berulang kali, tiap Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan.

Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras dan meraung-raung, meski Siwon menghentikan hukuman untuk memukulnya, "Kyuhyun!, bagaimana hyung bisa meninggalkanmu, jika kau belum bisa mandiri!, kau selalu saja membuat masalah!, dan kenapa kau harus selalu tergantung padaku?!" kesalnya pada Kyuhyun yang berteriak mengamuk karena Siwon memukulnya.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya karena kesal. Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosinya. Yah...Siwon marah pada Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun sudah membuat anak tetangganya ketakutan dan menangis sewaktu Kyuhyun merebut Mobil-mobilan dari tangannya.

"Kau...kau membuatku kesal!" bentaknya, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin berteriak dan menghentakkan kakinya. Siwon bersandar di balik pintu dan mengunci pintu kamar, ia menangis sesenggukkan karena sudah memarahi adik kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana aku tega meninggalkanmu seperti ini, Kyu?. Jika aku tiada, siapa yang akan menjagamu?" gumamnya.

"Kenapa mereka tega mengatakanmu gila dan tidak normal?!, kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengerti dirimu yang berbeda dari anak mereka?!"

Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis sesenggukkan. Sedangkan di ruang keluarga, kyuhyun masih menangis dan melempar barang.

15 menit kemudian

Hening...tidak ada suara apa pun dari ruang keluarga. Di dalam kamar, Siwon beranjak dan menyeka air matanya. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang ia kunci, kemudian Siwon berjalan dan mencari sosok adiknya yang tidak terdengar lagi suaranya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlelap di lantai dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Siwon jongkok di depannya, ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut, lalu membelai wajahnya, "Jika kau terlelap seperti ini, kau seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Kyu" ucapnya, lalu ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun, kemudian Siwon merapikan barang-barang yang telah dilempar Kyuhyun ke lantai, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap di lantai. Sekitar 5 menit Siwon merapikan ruang keluarga, Siwon mengunci pintu utama, lalu ia melanjutkan mencuci pakaiannya.

~TA~

Wookie adalah salah satu pekerja di _Sea_ _W_ _orld_ , hari ini ia tidak kedatangan tamu spesialnya yang menurutnya sangat berbeda. Karena kunjungan Siwon yang sering kali datang mengajak Kyuhyun, Wookie jadi bersahabat dengannya, karena dulu Wookie memiliki adik laki-laki yang juga menderita Autis seperti Kyuhyun, hanya saja sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu adiknya sudah tiada karena jatuh dari lantai 5 sewaktu ia bersama keluarganya pergi ke Mall terbesar di Seoul.

Wookie beristirahat sejenak setelah ia membersihkan area kolam renang dimana biasanya petugas yang bekerja khusus untuk melatih Anjing laut, lumba-lumba juga pinguin melakukan atraksi untuk menghibur pengunjung yang datang.

Wookie menghela nafas dan dirinya teringat akan gelak tawa Kyuhyun ketika bermain bersama lumba-lumba, bahkan menolak diajak pulang oleh Siwon. Wookie tertawa kecil tiap mengingatnya, "Huft..., kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak datang kemari?" gumamnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan tawa anak itu"

" Semoga saja besok Kyuhyun datang lagi, aku ingin mengajaknya berkenalan dengan anggota baru di _Sea World_ ini, pasti dia suka"

"Wookie~ah!"

"Ne?"

Wookie menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil dirinya sembari membawa ember berisi ikan-ikan kecil dan berjalan menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa bicara sendiri?" tanyanya heran

"Ah...aku sedang teringat pada Kyuhyun"

"Anak Autis itu?"

"Nde" sahut Wookie dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"O iya, tumben hari ini dia tidak datang"

"Nde, aku juga mencarinya"

" Apa mungkin hyungnya malu jika dia sering kemari"

" Aku juga tidak tahu" sahut Wookie

" Padahal aku punya sesuatu untuknya"

"Kau ingin memberinya apa, Yesung?" tanya Wookie pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dan berwajah tampan.

"Rahasia...kau mau tahu saja, hahaha" tawanya

" Mungkin besok dia kemari, atau...bagaimana jika kita pergi ke rumahnya saja?" ajak Yesung

"Memang kau tahu dimana rumah mereka?"

" Tidak, hehehehe"

"Ish!, aku pikir kau tahu" kesal Wookie

" Tapi...aku pernah melihat mereka masuk ke dalam gang kecil tidak jauh dari gang tempatku tinggal"

"Benarkah?"

"Nde Wookie, bagaimana?...apa kita pergi ke rumahnya saja?" ajak Yesung

"Ne, setelah pekerjaan kita selesai, kita pergi ke rumah mereka"

"Ok!" sahut Yesung setuju.

~TA~

Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai memasak makan siang untuknya. Siwon mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun, dan membangunkannya dengan lembut, "Kyuhyun~ah, ayo bangun. Hyung sudah memasak makanan untukmu"

Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya tetapi masih belum bangun, Siwon kembali mencoba membangunkannya dengan mengelus pipinya, "Kyu...ayo bangun. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin"

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menguceknya sambil menguap lebar. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dan duduk di depan Siwon, tetapi pandangannya tertuju ke langit-langit rumahnya, jika sudah seperti itu, Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih marah padanya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun, "Hyung janji tidak akan marah lagi padamu" ucapnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menyahut

"Hyung janji" ucap Siwon mengulang ucapannya

"Janji?" tanya Kyuhyun senang, sejenak ia menatap Siwon , lalu tatapannya kembali tidak fokus memandangnya.

"Hyung janji padamu" sahut Siwon

"Sekarang, kita makan ya. Hyung sudah memasak makanan untukmu" ajaknya

"Makan...makan...makan...kyu makan..."

"Ne, kita makan" sahutnya

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama di mana dirinya telah menghidangkan makanan. Siwon yang sudah mengajarkan cara makan padanya, ia tersenyum bahagia karena Kyuhyun sudah mampu melakukannya walau pun masih ada sedikit nasi yang jatuh di atas meja dan di lantai. Tetapi setidaknya, ia bahagia.

Raut wajah tampannya yang tampak bahagia, kini berubah menjadi sendu ketika penyakitnya kembali menyerangnya saat di depan Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai batuk-batuk dan nafasnya terasa sesak, bahkan darah kembali ke luar dari mulutnya ketika ia mengatup mulut dengan tangan kanannya.

Bola mata Siwon membesar, ia takut jika Kyuhyun mengetahuinnya. Siwon bergegas pergi ke dapur, lalu mengunci diri dari dalam. Siwon terduduk lemas dan tersandar dibalik pintu. Wajahnya sangat pucat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, semakin lama batuk yang dideritanya semakin membuat dadanya sakit.

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." Siwon meremas dadanya.

Darah hitam masih saja ke luar dari mulutnya, hingga ia menjadi lemas dan rebah. Samar-samar pandangannya semakin kabur, "Kyu...mianhe" batinnya, kemudian semua berubah menjadi gelap, dan Siwon tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui kondisi Siwon, ia hanya asik memakan makanannya bahkan sengaja mengaduk Sup sayuran yang dibuat Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, karena Kyuhyun senang melakukannya jika tidak ada Siwon yang melihatnya.

TBC

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Siwon akan tertolong?


	3. Chapter 3

"The Autism" Chapt. 3

*Sebelumnya*

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." Siwon meremas dadanya.

Darah hitam masih saja ke luar dari mulutnya, hingga ia menjadi lemas dan rebah. Samar-samar pandangannya semakin kabur, "Kyu...mianhe" batinnya, kemudian semua berubah menjadi gelap, dan Siwon tidak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui kondisi Siwon, ia hanya asik memakan makanannya bahkan sengaja mengaduk Sup sayuran yang dibuat Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, karena Kyuhyun senang melakukannya jika tidak ada Siwon yang melihatnya.

*Selanjutnya*

1 jam berlalu

Kyuhyun merasa heran karena tidak melihat Siwon disekitarnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dengan pakaiannya yang kotor karena bermain dengan makanan yang dibuat Siwon untuknya.

"Hyung" panggilnya, seraya berjalan menuju dapur

"Hyung!" serunya lagi

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilnya, hanya saja Siwon tidak menyahutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menangis dan berteriak memanggil Siwon, tetapi Siwon masih tidak sadarkan diri, di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung!" tangisnya semakin pecah, karena Kyuhyun merasa takut sendirian.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya karena kesal pada Siwon yang tidak ada di sekitarnya sambil terus menangis dan berteriak.

Dari arah luar, dua orang pemuda tampan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon karena mendengar suara tangis.

"Itu pasti Kyuhyun" ucap Wookie yang sudah mengenal ciri khas suaranya.

"Kau benar. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak pemuda tampan bernama Yesung

"Mm" angguk Wookie

Klek

Yesung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Mereka berdua bergegas mencari kearah suara berasal. Yesung memegang erat kedua tangan Kyuhyun, agar ia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Wookie meneteskan air mata melihat Kyuhyun yang masih saja menangis.

"Dimana Siwon?" tanya Yesung padanya

"Hyung!" tangis Kyuhyun

"Wookie! Kau cari Siwon. Aku akan mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun" perintahnya

"Ne" sahut Wookie

Yesung memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya. Yesung berusaha membuat Kyuhyun agar tenang. Sedangkan Wookie mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi, tetapi terkunci dari dalam. Wookie merasa curiga, pikirannya bergelut tentang hal-hal negatif yang terjadi pada Siwon.

Wookie mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, dan akhirnya pintu itu berhasil terbuka sedikit karena terhalang tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Choi Siwon!" paniknya

Wookie mencoba mendorong sedikit pintu kamar mandi, agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam. Yesung yang melihat bagian punggung Siwon, dirinya juga merasa cemas sama seperti Wookie. Yesung menngajak Kyuhyun untuk ke luar dari dapur, agar Kyuhyun tidak semakin histeris karena melihat Siwon.

Saat pintu terbuka agak lebar, Wookie masuk ke dalam. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon untuk meyadarkannya, "Choi Siwon! Sadarlah. Kau kenapa?" cemas Wookie karena melihat noda darah dibagian mulut dan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon!" serunya lagi, tidak berapa lama Siwon mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Samar-samar dirinya melihat Wookie.

"Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit" ucap Wookie padanya, tetapi Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mencoba beranjak dengan dibantu Wookie setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Aku...tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menangis" sahutnya lemah.

"..." Wookie diam sejenak dan menatapnya sedih, lalu ia beranjak dan mengambil air di gayung untuk membasuh noda darah di tangan Siwon juga mulutnya.

"Basuh dulu tangan dan mulutmu" ucapnya, dan Siwon melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa penyakitmu parah?" tanyanya

"..."Siwon mengangguk sambil membasuh tangannya

"Kenapa kau tidak berobat? Kau tahu. Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkanmu. Saat aku dan Yesung tiba , kami mendengar suara tangis Kyuhyun dari luar. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat takut kerena tidak melihatmu, Siwon"

"Justru itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karenaku. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus meninggalkannya, Wookie"

"..." Wookie diam. Matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca karena mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Ayo kita temui Kyuhyun. Dia pasti akan senang saat melihatmu" ajak Wookie

"Ne" sahutnya, lalu beranjak dan Wookie memapah Siwon ke luar dari kamar mandi untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Yesung di luar.

Yesung berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan cara mengajaknya membaca gambar dari buku galaxy yang ia beli untuknya. Siwon dan Wookie berdiri di belakang mereka. Siwon meneteskan air matanya, tetapi buru-buru ia menyekanya, saat Yesung berbalik menatapnya.

"Kyu" panggil Siwon, dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya dan memegang tangannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat padanya, lalu kembali fokus pada gambar-gambar di buku. Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Mianhe. Karena hyung sudah membuatmu menangis" ucapnya pelan

"Siwon. Wajahmu sangat pucat. Sebaiknya kau ke Rumah Sakit" saran Yesung

"Percuma saja aku ke Rumah Sakit. Penyakitku sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi."

Ucapnya pasrah

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau harus sembuh demi Kyuhyun" ucap Wookie memberinya semangat

"Kau benar, Wookie. Tapi, aku tidak memiliki biaya untuk mengobati penyakitku. Bagiku, Kyuhyun lebih penting dibandingkan penyakitku. Jika suatu saat aku pergi, aku ingin Kyuhyun mandiri dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain."

"Siwon! Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja! Kau pasti bisa sembuh, jika tekadmu kuat." Ucap Yesung terdengar sedikit marah padanya

"Yesung benar. Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja sebelum kau mencobanya"

"..." Siwon tersenyum pada mereka

"Gumawo." Ucapnya, dan hanya itu yang ia katakan pada mereka.

~TA~

2 minggu kemudian

Sejak kedatangan pertama kali Wookie dan Yesung ke rumah Siwon. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih sering berkunjung. Siwon mencoba melakukan kemoterapi dengan bantuan dana dari hasil patungan Wookie dan Yesung, juga sebagian dari hasil tabungan Siwon. Berkat bantuan Yesung dan Wookie, Siwon juga berhasil menemukan Sekolah ABK untuk Kyuhyun. Karena merasa lebih baik dengan kondisinya saat ini. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan, sebelum besok ia memasukkan Kyuhyun ke asrama Sekolah barunya.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat senang dan bahagia karena ia melihat banyak sekali hal-hal yang membuatnya tertarik. Siwon tersenyum sangat bahagia dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah Taman dimana Taman tersebut sering kali dibuat sebagai lokasi syuting dari sebuah drama dan film.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dirinya melihat penjual es krim.

"Es krim...es krim" pintanya

"Kau ingin es krim?" tanya Siwon

"Es krim" ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau duduk di sini. Hyung akan membelikanmu es krim" ucap Siwon, dan memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun, lalu menyuruhnya duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia untuk pengunjung.

"Es krim" ucapnya lagi

"Iya. Hyung akan membelikannya. Kau tetap di sini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana" perintahnya

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Siwon membalas senyumnya, karena sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengerti, apa yang dikatakannya karena Siwon bersama Wookie dan Yesung membantunya terapi di rumah.

Karena merasa tenang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sesaat membeli es krim, Siwon pergi tanpa berpikir akan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. 5 menit kemudian, Siwon kembali dengan membawa dua es krim di tangannya. Hanya saja, es krim tersebut terjatuh dari tangannya, saat ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Siwon sangat panik, ia berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Sepanjang Taman dirinya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang pergi entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun!" teriaknya lagi dan masih mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun disekitar taman.

"Kyu, kau dimana?!" ucapnya putus asa, karena masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun. Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar dua orang gadis melintas di depannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia duga berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Namja itu seperti orang stress ya?"

"Iya, ih! aku takut melihatnya"

"Sebentar" ucap Siwon menghampiri mereka.

"Ne?" tanya mereka bingung, namun mereka terpesona saat memandang Siwon.

"Huwah, tampan sekali" gumam mereka.

"Tadi...kalian membicarakan seseorang yang aneh, kalian melihatnya dimana?"

"Itu...di sana, dekat Danau. Apa oppa mengenal namja stress itu?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berambut panjang dan ikal penasaran padanya.

"Gumawo" sahut Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kemudian ia bergegas lari menuju Danau yang kedua siswi itu katakan.

~ TA ~

Di Danau, banyak orang berkumpul karena melihat seorang pria membentak dan memukul seorang pemuda Autis . Siwon mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menerobos orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Siwon terkejut saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya memukul Kyuhyun yang terlihat ketakutan dan tersandar di badan pohon, sedangkan seorang anak kecil terlihat begitu senang karena ayahnya memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!" Siwon menangkap tangan kanan pria itu saat hendak melanjutkan pukulannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hei! anak muda! lepaskan tanganku!"

"Memangnya dia salah apa?!, sampai anda memukulnya?!"

"Hei! kau tahu?!, dia! sudah membuang mainan anakku ke Danau itu! kau tahu berapa harganya?!, bahkan pakaian yang kau gunakan saja belum tentu dapat membeli mainan itu!" ucapnya menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya."

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Apa kau saudaranya pemuda gila ini!"

"Benar! Saya adalah saudaranya. Saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengganti mainan itu."

"Huh! Baiklah. Jika kau ingin bertanggung jawab. Bayar mainan itu seharga 500 ribu won. Sekarang juga!"

"500...ribu won?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya

"Kenapa?! Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk menggantinya?! Jika kau tidak punya uang. Aku akan memasukkan namdongsaengmu ke Polisi"

"500 ribu won? Bagaimana ini? Uang di dompetku hanya ada 50 ribu won" batinnya

"Hyung" tangis Kyuhyun ketakutan

"Kenapa kau diam?! Ayo bayar sekarang! Ganti mainan anakku yang sudah namdongsaengmu buang!"

"Saya hanya memiliki uang 50 ribu won di dompet saya. Untuk saat ini, hanya 50 ribu won yang bisa saya berikan. Tapi saya janji, besok saya akan menyerahkan sisanya, anda bisa memberikan alamat anda , besok saya akan menemui anda dan menyerahkan sisa uangnya" ucap Siwon dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu menyerahkan uang 50 ribu won padanya.

Pria paruh baya itu hendak mengambil uang tersebut, hanya saja seseorang menghentikannya. Siwon menatap kearah orang tersebut yang sudah menolongnya, "Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Karena aku yang akan mengganti harga mainan itu" ucapnya

"Bukankah anda..." ucapan Siwon menggantung karena ia mengenal orang tersebut

TBC

Maaf karena lama juga baru aku lanjutinnya. Kira2 tinggal 1 chapt lagi end kok.


End file.
